Babies R' Us
by SuperRainbowSparkles
Summary: Sequel to Panties! What happens when Fai takes Kuro on a trip to buy pregnancy supplies? Another KuroFai oneshot.


Sequel to Panties! I hope you enjoy it! I was inspired to post this because of all the wonderful reviews I got for Panties! You know the drill by now. Read, review, I post more.

* * *

"Come on Kuro-Tan! You're too slow!" I grabbed his hand that wasn't full of shopping bags and dragged him towards another store in the strip mall we were at. We went out shopping for the day. Like always, it was against Kuro-Tan's will and he was forced to carry all the bags.  
"Fai, we've been out all day! You've bought everything you needed, can we go home now?" he urged. I could tell he was getting very irritated but we still had one more stop. Sakura and I were throwing a baby shower for one of our employees at a cafe I owned. She and I had already bought decorations and food the party, but I still needed to get her a gift. Kuro-Rin had no clue about this (just like a little panties situation a few days ago), so I saw it as another chance to mess with him.  
"It's just one more store Kuro-Tan, come on!" I dragged him to the front of "Babies R' Us" and grabbed a cart.  
"Why the hell are we here?" He asked, putting the many shopping bags in the cart. I made a move to get into the cart and Kuro grabbed my arm.  
"Don't even think about it." he sternly warned me, and I obeyed.  
"Kuro-Tan has to ruin all my fun." I whined.  
"Shut up. Why are even here?" he asked again.  
"I need a few things. I won't be too long. Just push the cart for me." I pushed the cart in his direction and made my way into the store. Kuro-Tan grumbled under his breath, and I could swear I heard one of his signature words as he followed me to my first stop, the pregnancy section. There was a small section for parenting books that caught my eye and I made my way in that direction. I saw one titled "A Man's Guide on Pregnancy" and I picked it up and started shuffling through it. Kuro-Tan gave me a weird look and asked, "What the hell is that for?"  
"It looks very helpful, I might get it." I continued looking through it. It would make a nice gift for her husband, so I had an excuse to set it in the cart.  
"Why the hell would you need that? You do realize your a guy," he attempted to put it back on the shelf. I grabbed it from him and placed it back in the cart.  
"It does say "A Man's Guide" doesn't it?" I giggled and continued walking. Kuro just looked confused, and apparently angry. I was looking at some pregnancy support bands, and pulled one of the shelf and started observing it. I saw another brand and pulled that one down too and began comparing the them.  
"Hm. . . " I put one back and the other in the cart. Kuro looked incredibly confused and attempted to pull it out of the cart.  
"Kuro-Tan! I need that! Put it back!" I grabbed it and put it back.  
"What for?" he pulled it back out. I grabbed it back and said, "Because! It's very important!" I threw it back in and ran off. Kuro-Tan followed, and attempted to run me over with the cart, and I fell.  
"Kuro! What was that for?" I stood up.  
"Why don't you tell me what this is all about. Why are we here, and what do you need all this crap for?" he stared at me and awaited my answer. I wasn't planning on spilling the beans until after I found everything and began picking out gift wrap for everything, and I intended to keep it that way.  
"Because I do, now come on!" I started to walk off, and Kuro left the cart and grabbed my arm.  
"Tell me what's going on!" he added, with a very stern tone.  
"I told you!" I teased him, and laughed, "Now get the cart and come on! I want to have dinner soon!" I began to walk off again.  
"Fai!" he called.  
"What Kuro-Rin? We're going to eat late if you don't hurry!" I quickly ran off to the clothing section before he could say anything. I was looking at some maternity shirts when he caught up to me.  
"Which one do you like better Kuro-pii?" I held up two tops for him to evaluate.  
"I don't care. Tell me what's going on here?" He took the shirts from me and put them back on the rack.  
"Stop putting everything back!" I pulled them off the shelf again and held them up for me to get a better look.  
"Then tell me why the hell we're here and why you need this stuff!" he quietly yelled (oxymoron!) at me. It was obvious he was trying to control his temper since we were out in public, but his efforts were beginning to fail. It was best to not test his willpower. I sighed and put the shirts back up.  
"You're so stubborn sometimes, Kuro-Pii. I haven't even gotten to the fun stuff yet!" Kuro continued to stare at me.  
"Stop playing games, moron! Tell me what's going on!" his voice rose a little. A few people looked over in our direction. It must've been quite a sight for them, seeing two men arguing around maternity clothes. I laughed at a few of the odd faces surrounding us, and decided to tell him.  
"Really Kuro-Tan you're getting worked up over nothing! I'm just picking out gifts for a baby shower!" I laughed a little more and Kuro calmed down.  
"That's it? Why didn't you just tell me before?" He (lightly) smacked me on the head.  
"Because you're funny when you overreact! Plus it's fun to watch you restrain yourself from yelling in public," I giggled. Kuro sighed and walked away. I caught up to him and held his arm.  
"What's wrong? Are you mad at me for poking fun at you?" I looked up at him.  
"You know, you really are an idiot." I laughed and gave him a small peck on the cheek, which ended me up with a little smile out of Kuro-Pii and a bunch of weird stares from passer-byers.  
"I know Kuro-Tan."


End file.
